Kat and Zorua Chapter 4: The Trainer's Test Part 1
by Smirking Zorua
Summary: Kat gets a small bit of info from Niasta, then goes to register herself as a trainer. They meet up with the Register, Bob, and battle him for trainer-ship. But Kat and Zorua are in for a surprise, for the Pokémon Bob is using can replicate the powers of Zorua! Read to see part 1 of The Trainer's Test!


"Oh...I see...", said Kat sullenly, who was on the phone with Niasta. She hung up. _What's the matter? What happened? _Asked Zorua. "Niasta called and said that Diana ran away. The note that Diana left only had two words: Shine Bright.", answered Kat. _Whoa! This is so spice-eye._ Said the drama lover Zorua. "First of all, it's pronounced spice-E, and second it isn't that serious. Besides Diana can take care of her own..." Kat paused and remembered what her friend had said earlier. "I trained you enough, Zorua.", Kat started, "So I think we're ready to take our trainer exam." Zorua started shaking nervously. _Well...I don't think I can...But for you, I'll give it my all! _exclaimed the cowardly Zorua. "Alright!" responded Kat, who started jolting down the road with Zorua stuffed in her hat. The Castelia Trainer-ship was a place where people of all ages went to register to be a trainer. The signup phase was where you have to defeat the Register. Once defeated, the Register would check up on your records and clear you for trainer-ship.

Kat panted as she finally arrived at The Castelia Trainer-ship. "Hello and welcome!", said a rather enthusiastic Register. "Hi, I'm Kat and this is Zorua. We came here to sign up for trainer-ship, and possibly enter the league system.", explained an emotionless Kat. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but the league system's main server, SGMCA, is down for maintenance.", said the Register. "Oh, I see...", Kat looked at the man's chest and found a name-tag. "Well, Bob, I'm ready for the signup phase.", told Kat. "Ah, observant AND determined. You'd be a nice trainer. Ok, follow me.", directed Bob, who went from behind the counter and started walking to a rather ornate room. The floor design was symmetrical, the iconic battle scene you'd normally see in a gym. A referee was standing on a pedestal with a red flag and a green flag. "Take your places!", exacted the referee, who seemed rather rude to Zorua.

"Zorua, you're up!", shouted Kat. Zorua took his place, without a single word. It was his first official battle, and if he lost, they'd have to wait a month to re-apply. "Dark type, hmm...Ok, I got it! Ditto, I choose you!" Bob sent out a purplish Pokémon, which Kat inferred was Ditto. The tiny blob started glowing and shifted into Zorua. _WHOA! _Shouted the surprised Zorua. "Whoa indeed, young fox", said Bob, in a rather charming voice. "My Ditto has the hidden ability, Imposter. Now, one question: Do you have a Pokedex?" Kat looked at Bob as if he was crazy. "Uh, no. What is that?", Answered Kat. "Oh, if you beat me and your record is clean, you'll see for yourself". There it is again. A tone of voice Kat can't help but find both threatening and charming at the same time. The Zorua-look-a-like stood strong, and Zorua did as well. Not a single hint of doubt in either Zoruas's eyes.

"Now, anything I should know before we begin?", asked Bob. "No, except that you're going to be losing.", replied a rather confident Kat. "Ok, but do you have any further questions?", asked Bob. "Look, let's just hurry with our battle!", told Kat, who was rather exasperated. "Ok, ok.", said a slightly fearful Bob. "I want a good clean fight. If either Pokémon on either side faints first, the last one standing wins. Are you ready? FIGHT!" The referee raised his arms holding the flags swiftly, and the "Zorua" jumped in the air and turned into a Scrafty. _What..? It can use my powers. They may be illusions, but the energy confided can still take a toll. I'll have to just copy this Ditto._ Thought the real Zorua. And so Zorua jumped in the air, radiating a violet light, and coming down as a Scrafty.

The fight to decide Kat's fate as a trainer has begun...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
